Return of love
by Phoebe Turner Halliwell
Summary: My 8th fic brings us back to 1630's where only swords and basic guns can keep the man alive. This is (of course) Phoebe-Cole fic, but can they admit thir love once again? R&R, please!
1. We meet again

**RETURN OF LOVE**

Summary: Early 1630's. Phoebe Halliwell is a woman working for an English governor. England and French are in war. In that war, there's no man or woman you can put your trust in, the minds and the sides and changing in a second. Cole Turner is also a man working for an English governor, but he haven't see Phoebe for years, he completely forgot about her (he's her ex boyfriend). While they were together, they lived in England like every normal couple, but when the war started, they split up. They don't know they're working for the same guy. Are they going to get together again or they're going to betray each other? Read this story... and find out.

Chapter 1 – We meet again

"Phoebe, we have a meeting at six o'clock, and all my men of trust will be here, so, please, don't be late" Governor looked at the only woman in his 'army', Phoebe Halliwell.

"I've never failed you before, haven't I, sir?" Phoebe replied "At six... That leaves me four hours. I'll use that time to go and take care of that solider that betrays you." Phoebe looked at her sword – it was the best sword in all England, the masterpiece of Johan Savich, old Russian sword maker, one of the best, though.

"Very well, as your wish.'Till than, at ease!"

"Goodbye, sir" Phoebe went out to take care of the solider who betrayed all England, by choosing to join France, and told them many things he wasn't supposed to. She turned left and knocked on a door of an old, wooden house. "Hey, Max, are you in there?" she yelled

"Sure, Pheebs, but I'm coming right out. Are we going to finish the job?" Maxim was Phoebe's partner, he was just a little bit weird, but very pretty and handsome, and was always ready to tell a joke or make somebody to laugh.

"Yes, we are, now come out, if you please!"

At six P.M...

"Men, I gathered you all here to discuss the situation of all England. I must warn you that this meeting is going to last for a couple of hours, so I'll ask from you all to put your swords on the table." Governor said slowly, trying not to loose too much of his voice.

Phoebe took her sword and put it on the table, and so did the rest the men around the table. Most of them looked at her sword hypnotically, but she didn't care.

"Nice sword. Is it Johan's?" she heard a familiar male voice next to her. She turned around and saw Cole, her ex boyfriend.

"Cole?!? What in the world are you doing here?!?" Phoebe was very surprised by seeing her ex boyfriend sitting in the secret meeting of English governor. She looked in his eyes. He was as handsome as he was before, and cute as he was before, but she didn't feel love for him, only attraction.

"Weird! I was just about to ask you the same thing!" Cole replied. _"Damn, she's beautiful!"_ he thought. _"Too bad I broke up with her; she's even hotter than she was when we broke up." _Cole didn't feel love, either, but attraction – certainly.

"Look, we'll talk later, okay?" Phoebe stopped looking at him, but she turned to governor.

The meeting finished at 1:30 A.M., and everybody was dreadfully tired. Phoebe went out of the town hall with Maxim. Both of them kept yawning. "You know what, Max? See you tomorrow; I got some unfinished business to do here." Phoebe looked at Maxim, whose eyes were half-closed.

"Business? Here? Now?" Maxim opened his eyes and looked at his partner and best friend "I won't let you to come back to your house alone, you know, 'cause I would kill myself if something happens to you."

"I know how to fight, you know. Thanks, Max, I'll be fine, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Bye!" Phoebe waved to him and than turned around to find Cole.

"Looking for me?" Cole said from behind her

"Yes. Look, I'll show you the house in which I live in, and you can pass by tomorrow if you want to talk to me. Okay?" Phoebe had normal tone of voice and she tried to pretend like they were never a couple. Their split-up only made her stronger and it made a great solider out of her, so she wasn't sorry they broke up, but she still didn't want to talk about it, 'cause Cole was the last person on planet she thought she would see again.

"Sure, no problem. You can just give me the direction, if you want..."

"Yes, I do. The street of Christopher Mungo, number 33. Do you know which street it is?"

"Well, it's the biggest street around here, of course I do."

"Well... Bye 'till than..." Phoebe was a little afraid of goodbye, 'cause kissing her ex wasn't the thing that was on her mind than. To avoid the misunderstandings, she turned around and tried to leave without any kisses.

"Phoebe?" Cole had a plan in his head. As she turned around, he kissed her, and he kept kissing her for the next 2 minutes. When he let her go, she just looked at him furiously. They were both breathing hardly.

"What's the matter? Afraid to admit that you still love me?" Cole played with her patience

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!!!" Phoebe was angry and tired, and that was never a good combination "YOU KISSED ME, I DIDN'T KISS YOU, MORON!!!"

"But I kissed you for two minutes and you didn't resist it. You still love me. Simple!"

"I...LOOK, I GOT NO TIME TO ARGUE WITH THE MORON LIKE YOU! BYE!"

"No, Phoebe... Here, I'll tell you : I... I just wanted to find out what you feel for me, nothing else. You know I would never hurt anybody on purpose. Anybody good, I mean"

"It's obvious that you've changed, so I don't know what to expect from you anymore. Bye, Cole..." Phoebe turned around, but Cole stopped her to go for the third time

"At least tell me if you're angry now."

"Me? No, I'm not. You're still kissing great, you know. Just... I would ask you not to do that ever again, ok? Promise me, Cole." Phoebe looked at Cole carefully

"Ever? I can promise you that I won't do it against your will ever again, but..."

"That's what I meant!" Phoebe quickly said

"Than I promise, Phoebe."

"Thanks. Um... Are you going this way, too?" she pointed at a dark alley in front of them

"Yes, I am. Let's go, I'll walk you home, okay."

"Okay, thanks"

"Phoebe?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry about the kiss..."

"Hey, don't mention it. And you're right - I didn't resist it."

So, what do you think about this story? Some of you may recognize the game this story is based on. Oh, I got to add few more things: 1. Nothing will happen between Phoebe and Max, they're just friends (Maxim is the name of my best friend, so I named Phoebe's best friend after him). 2. I know you may think that the events in this story are changing too fast (Phoebe and Cole met after a couple of years, and they already kissed and Phoebe already forgave Cole for kissing her against her will), but that's only in this chapter, next one wont be like this (it will be calmer and longer). 3. I'm sorry this chapter isn't very long (it's not short, either), but it's my birthday (this chapter was written on 26th of October), so I have a lot of things to do now. Oh, I almost forgot – R&R, please!!! Review, and tell me what you like and what you don't like! Please, review; it will be my birthday present!!!


	2. Pain and fear

**RETURN OF LOVE**

Chapter 2 – Pain and fear

"Hey, Max!!! Are you going yet?!? We're late!!!" Phoebe yelled at her partner. She was standing on a watchtower of her ship, "The power". The weather was foggy, and Maxim kept begging her to sail tomorrow, but Phoebe didn't want it.

"I'm going, alright!" Maxim yelled back "But we still need one more person to sail with us!!!"

"Whaaaat?!? Why do we need one more person?!?" Phoebe came down the watchtower and was on the main deck.

"Well, the governor told me that we have to choose one more person to sail with us."

"But, no one has the ship except of us around here. And where are we going to find a person to sail with us now?!?"

"The person will be on my ship, unless you want him to be with you..." Maxim said slowly

"And just who do you have in mind?" Phoebe carefully looked at her partner

"Um... I know you're not gonna like it, but... Well, Cole Turner, your ex boyfriend." Maxim looked in the ground when Phoebe yelled

"FORGET IT, MAX! YOU'RE CRAZY!!! Do you really think I would sail with Cole?!? Especially after what he did to me a few days ago!"

"I thought you forgave me." Phoebe heard a deep male voice behind her. She turned around and saw Cole. He hugged her and kissed her cheek. She stepped back and said "Maybe I forgave you, but you're kidding if you think I'll sail with you!"

"You won't... Maxim will" Cole looked at her with his crystal blue eyes "What do you have against me, Phoebe? If you're pissed off because we broke up, that means that you still love me."

"Don't piss me off, Cole. I warn you! I felt pain when we broke up, but remember – time heals every wound! You hurt me bad in the past, and you know that I don't forgive things like that easy."

"Okay, I get it. I know you, Phoebe and I know how proud you are, but you can at least try to forgive me."

"Forget it! And forget about the sail!" She said to Cole and than she turned around to Maxim "Max, you'll have to choose – me or Cole, because if he sails – I don't!"

"Phoebe, forget about the past and let him to sail with us! I know that Cole hurt you and everything, but it's the past! You got to learn how to forgive people!" Maxim tried to taught Phoebe out of idea of kicking Cole off the sail

"Oh, okay. But when we get to "La rancune" ("The heart"), you better stay away from me" Phoebe pointed at Cole

"Deal!" Cole said loudly "Our relationship is restricting business from now on."

"Huh... Love couples..." Maxim just said and went to his ship

"Hey!!! We're not a love couple!" Cole and Phoebe yelled in the same time and than they laughed

"You see? We can get along just fine when you want it." Cole said to Phoebe, but as he touched her hand, she stepped back and went to her ship.

A trip to La Rancune was supposed to last for a month, but at half of the road, something unexpected happened...

Phoebe lay on the bed of her cabin. It was night and the moonlight was shining through the window. Everything was very quiet and shimmering of the water was the only thing that Phoebe heard. But at once, she heard knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Phoebe asked, but she didn't have to wait for the answer. The door opened and Cole came in.

"I know that you're gonna yell like what am I doing here and how did I get on your ship, so I better close my ears, right?" Cole said as he closed the door

"No, I won't because I'm tired of yelling. But you do have to tell me what are you doing here?" Phoebe replied with normal tone of voice

"I'm here to see you and to ask you how much more we are going to travel like this."

"It's been only 15 days and you're expecting us to be there? Tell me, Cole, how many times have you sailed away from England?"

"Many. And I'm only here to see you, but I had to think of something else, didn't I?" Cole smiled. Phoebe stood up, slowly walked to him and than kissed him. He hugged her as they kissed, and didn't let her go even when they stopped kissing. "Now I'm confused" he mumbled, but Phoebe had no time to answer, because one of her crew members ran into her cabin and said:

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something, but this is important! We got French ships right ahead and they're not letting us to pass!"

"Oh, those bastards..." Phoebe said and left the cabin, but Cole held her back with a hug

"No, Phoebe!" he said to her "Let the others handle it. I know you're strong, but you can't handle this one. You know Frenchman, they're very stubborn."

But, Phoebe just turned around and said "I know how stubborn they are, but you know how stubborn I am, right?"

Cole looked at her hopeless and let her go, but he grabbed her hand and walked with her to the main deck.

"Okay, what are you stupid Frenchmen up to now?" Phoebe yelled and everyone immediately looked at her.

"Phoebe, please, don't call them that way. You now that they're dangerous and I don't wanna loose you." Cole whispered in her ear.

Phoebe's heart jumped on _"I don't wanna loose you"_ words, so she remained silent and told to her crew to fix everything with Frenchman. She grabbed Cole's hands and they went back to her cabin. She sat on her bed and he sat next to her.

"Thanks for opening my eyes, Cole. I... I admit that I'm stubborn sometimes, but... But I'm glad that you know how to calm me down."

"It's okay. But, that's not the thing I want to discuss right now. Um... Before that man came into your cabin, we..." Cole tried to say 'we kissed' but Phoebe did that before him  
"We kissed. Yes, well, that would be the second time since we met. We better be careful, that may become a habit to us." Phoebe laughed. She tried to hide all the fear she felt while they were talking about their kiss, so she laughed all the time. He hugged her, but he said that that's only a friend hug. Phoebe's door opened for the second time and a nasty looking guy came in. He had a brown hair that reached his shoulders and wild brown eyes. His eyes froze when he saw Phoebe and Cole hugging.

"You bitch!!! You are supposed to be mine!!! You're cheating on me!!! Bitch!!!" he yelled. Phoebe just looked at him confused, but Cole didn't. He stood up and punched him over the face. The guy hit the wall, but then he stood up again.

"I don't know who you are or what you think you are, but if you ever insult Phoebe again, you'll regret it!!!" Cole yelled.

"No, Cole! Don't get into troubles because of me. The guy obviously drank too much, so he thinks I'm he's girlfriend..." Phoebe looked at Cole

"No! I'm not drunk! I know what I heard! Your father promised me that you'll marry me! I believed him! So, now you're mine!!!" The man yelled

"Look, moron, we don't even know your name. Besides that, I don't believe that Phoebe's father promised you anything. Now get out!" Cole yelled. He was so pissed off and he was jealous on every single word that guy said.

"My name is Ben and Victor Halliwell promised me that Phoebe will marry me!!! Happy now! So, if her father promised me something, there's nothing you can do about it!" The guy was yelling loudly "I can see that you're jealous, but Phoebe is mine!!!"

_'Jealous'_... The word that Ben said went through Phoebe's head a thousand times. She looked at Cole, and he looked at her back. She could swear that she saw something strange in his eyes, but she didn't know what.

"I don't care what you think; I won't let you to lie like that." Cole still yelled

"The problem is... he's probably not lying at all. My dad promised to one man that I'll marry him, but I never met him, because I fought with him on that day and I left the house." Phoebe said with the voice just a little bit louder than a whisper. She sat down on her bed. Cole sat next to her. He hugged her. Phoebe just looked at him, and then they heard a shoot. Ben was holding the gun in his hands and Cole just fell down on Phoebe's bed. Ben shot him directly in the stomach.

"N...Nooooo!!! No, Cole!!!" Phoebe cried and yelled when she realized what happened. "Cole, no... Cole, please, don't die!!! Don't die!!! Cole, honey!!! No, Cole!!!" she looked at him with her eyes full of tears. Before she knew what she was doing, she pulled her pistol out and shot Ben, but she only hit his leg. She pulled Cole out of her cabin and yelled "HELP!!! Please!!! Somebody help!!! A man has been shot!!!" She yelled. She was still crying and was very afraid for Cole. Her crew heard that, so they quickly came.

"Where's the doctor on this damn ship!?!" Phoebe screamed

"Here I come!" one man ran to Cole and unpacked his briefcase.

"Please, doctor, help him! Please!!!" Phoebe was kneeling next to Cole and crying. At once, she felt hands around her. Maxim pulled her aside.

"Phoebe, please tell me what happened." Maxim asked her quickly

"W...We were sitting in our room whe... when some crazy looking man came in and yelled that my father promised that I'll marry him. C... Cole tried to defend me and the guy shot him!!!" Phoebe cried "I...If he dies, Max, I... I swear that I'll die, too!!!"

"So, now you admit that you love him, ha?" Maxim asked her.

She looked at him and then she looked down. The tears fell on her hands. "Yes, I do! And if Cole wakes up, I'll... I'll tell him everything!!!"

"Phoebe, I should listen to you, but no..." Maxim covered his face with his hands "We should never let Cole to sail with us. I mean, I should never let Cole to sail with us. I knew how crazy he is about you and I also knew that he would do something stupid, but I didn't realize it on time."

"Y...You think that Cole is... is crazy about me?" Phoebe looked at him hopefully

"Well, daaa! I'm not saying that he loves you, but after this... Everyone will say that he loves you. C'mon, let's get that bastard who did that" Maxim grabbed Phoebe's hand and pulled her up.

"N...No. You go and... Kill him, I... I have to be with... Cole." Phoebe said and ran to Cole around whom was entire crew of her ship.

"Cole... Please don't die!!!" Phoebe looked at him and tears fell on the floor. She turned around and saw a few women from her crew who were crying, too.

"I'll do the best as I can to help him, Mrs. Halliwell" the doctor said

"What happened down there?" one of her crew members asked and everyone else said something like "Yeah, what happened?"

"Let's just say that... Cole sacrificed for me." Phoebe said quietly, but everybody heard her. They asked her more questions, but she just said "Please, not now", so they stopped.

"I think that we should get him to a free room, and I'll try to 'bring him back to life' there" a doctor said, and Phoebe yelled

"He's not... dead, right?!?"

"Well, he's somewhere between life and death." doctor looked at her and said "This is a very brave man if he sacrificed his life for you, Mrs. Halliwell"

"He... He is too brave. If he dies, I... I'll die, too, doctor!" Phoebe screamed painfully

The night passed by and the day came along, but Phoebe still sat in one room next to Cole and cried quietly. The doctor left because he said that there's nothing more he can do. Cole was between life and death and they just had to wait and see what will happen. But that waiting was killing Phoebe. She was disturbed by the fact that Cole gave up his life for her and there's nothing she can do for him now. But the thing that hurt her the most was the possibility that she may not see him smiling again and that she may not see his beautiful eyes again. She kept remembering of the moment he got shot and she wondered why it couldn't be her, not him. Why Ben didn't shot her? But, there was no one to answer her questions. Phoebe ordered for the ship to go back to England, because she had to talk to a lot of persons that were responsible for this, too...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

So, what do you think about this chapter? I don't know what to write next, but I'll get an idea... But just, R&R, please!!!


	3. Happyness at last

**RETURN OF LOVE**

Chapter 3 – Happiness at last!

Phoebe's ship, "The power", has just landed on England port. She went out of it and immediately went to see her father...

Mr. Victor was sitting in his office and was looking in some papers. He heard some noise downstairs, at the hall, but he didn't care. There were almost three years since his daughter was gone, so all he hoped was that he'll see her again. The maid of their villa ran to him and yelled something like "I know that I shouldn't let her in while she's freaking out, sir, but I just couldn't stop her..." and in the next second, his daughter came in his office, pushing the door, so they slammed behind her.

"How dare you?!?" she yelled "How dare you to promise to some motherfucker that I'll marry him?!?"

"Now, now, Phoebe, calm down..." Victor was surprised by his daughter's behavior and the way she spoke. It was obvious that the see changed her a lot.

"To calm down?!? YOU'RE ASKING FOR ME TO CALM DOWN?!?" Phoebe screamed and all villa probably heard it "If I die in pain, Victor, it'll all be your fault!!!"

"What pain are you talking about? And call me 'father' please..."

"Shut up!!! I'll call you like I want!!! That bastard to whom you promised that I'll marry him saw me at the ship, so he broke into my cabin and he would probably rape me if Cole didn't defend me!!! And do you know where Cole is now?" Phoebe still screamed, but now the bright tears were running down her face "He is between life and death, on my ship!!! And that's all because of your stupid behavior!!! I... I hate you so much!!!"

"What Cole? Some guy? You're crying and dying because of some stupid guy? Oh..." Victor stopped when he saw Phoebe's face

"He is not just a guy!!! Do you even care I love him?!? Oh, and you know Cole. He is my ex boyfriend!!! But if he dies, Victor, I'll die along with him!!! So, you killed you own daughter!!! Congratulations!!!"

"You mean that bastard that hurt you so bad a couple of years ago?!? Phoebe, I actually wish for him to dies, that's what he deserves!"

Phoebe pulled out her gun and aimed at her father "Say something like that again, and I swear that I'll kill you!!! If you wish for Cole to die, than you wish it for me, too!!! I hope that one day you'll pay for everything you've done to me!!!" She pushed the door and left the Halliwell villa. But, as she walked outside, someone from inside yelled "Phoebe!!!" she turned around and saw Maxim.

"Any news? Did Cole wake up?!?" Phoebe asked quickly

"Yes. And I told him that I never saw you broken like that, so he wants to see you immediately." Phoebe and Maxim started running to her ship, and a couple of tears rolled down Phoebe's cheeks. But, those were the tears of joy, because she couldn't even repress the happiness Maxim's words gave to her. As soon as she reached her ship, Phoebe ran to Cole's room. As walked in, Cole turned around and looked at her. She ran to him and kissed his cheek. She carefully hugged him and said "This is the best day of my life!!!"

"Phoebe, I never imagined that you will possibly be that happy to see me." Cole smiled at her and Phoebe remembered that she was afraid that she'll never see his smile again, so she just looked at the floor and cried.

"Phoebe, what is it?" Cole looked at her

"I... I thought I'll never see you smile again." Phoebe covered her face with her hands.

"And yet you do, don't you. I heard that these fifteen days while I was 'a plant' all you do is cry, so now smile a little, I'm not dead." Cole looked at her

"But, I just... I was so afraid and so hurt while you were lying here." Phoebe whispered

"I know, I know..." Cole hugged her now and brushed away tears from her face.

"You know, you're a hero around here and a dream come true for all women on this ship" Phoebe finally smiled

"Oh, that's just great..." Cole looked at the ceiling (Cole is lying in the bed all the time, doctor told him he can move only head). "Phoebe, where've you been when I woke up?" he suddenly changed the subject

"Who, me?" Phoebe looked at Cole. He just nodded. "Oh, I was just having a little chit-chat with my father. Why?"

"Just asking... Phoebe, did you fight with your father?"

"Yes, of course! He didn't care about my pain and he basically denied that he's the main cause of all this. And when he said that I shouldn't care about you because... because you hurt me in the past, I almost killed him..." Phoebe admitted

"Honey, you should never do that. I'm not worth that much..." Cole started, but Phoebe stood up angrily, so he stopped.

"Even if I kept denying, you do affect my life a lot. If I can admit something like this, you can admit that you are worthy" Phoebe slowly said as she kneeled next to his bad again. But through her head at one moment passed the word _"Honey" _which Cole just said to her.

"Shhh... Listen" Cole pointed at the radio and Phoebe stopped talking. The song on the radio made her smile.  
  
"I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made  
  
But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
  
There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby  
  
If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back  
  
There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
I just hurt you even worse  
And so much deeper  
  
There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever  
  
But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then  
  
But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
  
There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby  
  
If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now"

And when song finished, they both smiled. Phoebe looked at Cole and said "Well, it's true..." and she kissed him. Cole kissed her back and when they stopped, he looked at her and whispered "You were right; this is really becoming a habbit to us".

"Sorry..." Phoebe whispered and stood up.

"For what?" Cole looked at her. "Just don't be sorry, okay?"

"Okay. Look, I have to go to tell everybody you're alright, and then I'm comin' back, okay?"

"Phoebe, are you running away or you really have to go" Cole looked at her suspiciously

"I'm not running away from you, Cole. I would never do that." Phoebe smiled

"I'm just glad you finally showed me what's behind your 'I'm a strong girl' mask." Cole smiled back at her.

"Do you know something? You hurt me bad in the past and I suffered a lot, but for these fifteen years, you hurt me much more than for last three years, and I suffered even more." Phoebe said that as a joke and a fact, but Cole just looked down.

"No, don't take that seriously!" Phoebe regretted for saying that to him

"But it's true." Cole said sadly "All I do is hurt you, Phoebe, admit it."

"No, you don't, 'cause I have no hell idea where would I be without you now. I would probably never become a solider, because you made me do that, and I would probably be raped by that sucker, Ben"

"Don't say that even in a joke." Cole looked at Phoebe's eyes and he saw the happiness in them, so he was happier, too. "What happened to that guy, Ben?" Cole asked her

"Well, I shot him in a leg, and Maxim did the rest" Phoebe simply replied, but Cole looked at her nervously

"Don't do that anymore, please." Cole said very quickly "You and Maxim were pissed off, probably, so you killed the guy, but you two shouldn't cover your hands with blood because of me."

"I did that from self defense" Phoebe tried to make him feel better

"Only from self defense?" Cole asked her "I don't think so. I can imagine how you felt than, Phoebe, and if I were you, I would kill my entire crew from anger, that's how much I love you. But I think I would regret it later... Phoebe, are you even listening to me?" Cole looked puzzled at her.

But, when Phoebe heard _"That's how much I love you" _she stopped listening to him. "No, sorry, I was thinking about something else..." Phoebe mumbled "Look, I'm finally going to tell happy news to everyone, and than I'll be back, I promise." Phoebe came closer to him and brushed his cheek. He just touched her lips, and she went out the room...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

So, Cole is back and Phoebe is happy, but for how long? What is Cole's past all about? There are still many undiscovered things. So, there's only one more thing I need to say R&R, please!!! Please review this chapter, please!!! Love from Phoebe...


	4. Maxim's love

**RETURN OF LOVE**

Chapter 4 – Maxim's love

So, after Phoebe fought with her father and after Cole recovered, Maxim, Cole and Phoebe hired some bodyguards for them and sailed off to La Rancune again. But, Phoebe didn't do one thing she promised that she will – she didn't say to Cole how much she loves him. They sailed off with three ships, but they hired some good navigators to control all of them. Only this time, all three of them were at the same ship, "The power".

"I hate those stupid ships that didn't let us to pass to La Rancune. Now we have to go around, and it'll take us more that two months." Phoebe rolled her eyes. She was standing and talking to Maxim. But at once she felt two strong arms around her and she screamed.

"Shhh... Don't scream, it's just me." Cole said quietly.

"Don't do that, Cole. After Ben, things like that can scare me to death..." Phoebe calmed down when she found out it was just Cole.

"So, are you two in relationship again, or what?" Maxim looked at Cole whose hands were around Phoebe's waist.

"NO!" Phoebe yelled and looked at Maxim with 'shut up or I'll kill you' look.

"So, than you're just friends?" Maxim asked and Cole nodded sadly "Well, I never saw friends hugging like that" he pointed at them "If I hug Phoebe like that, I would end up dead in two seconds."

"Well, we _had _a relationship, so we're used to that stuff _and _after everything Cole have been through, I can't yell at him anymore" Phoebe smiled.

"Ok. Oh, I almost forgot. Phoebe, this is your ship, so you must know your crew, right?" Maxim asked Phoebe

"Yup. Why?" Phoebe answered, but in the same time she tried to escape from Cole's grasp, but he just squeezed her harder so she turned her head to him and said "Ok, you win!"

"Phoebe, do you know that girl with long brown hair?" Maxim pointed at the girl who was standing at the watchtower.

"That's my cousin." Cole said like that's the normal thing, but Phoebe and maxim yelled "WHAT?!?"

"Well, her name is Kimberly Turner, she's my cousin." Cole explained "You see, my father has a brother, and his brother has a daughter. That daughter is Kimberly."

"Well, why didn't you tell me that before?!?" Phoebe yelled. "Now I understand why she cried while you were dying. I should've let her to see you than."

"I know, I forgot. But, what about her?" Cole looked at Maxim.

"Well, she's very appealing and attractive, so..." Maxim looked at them.

"So you want us to ask her to be your girlfriend, right?" Phoebe finished the sentence that Max started.

"Yes, exactly." Maxim said

"Why don't you do it yourself? You were always brave when it comes to love" Phoebe asked Maxim.

"Because the chick never saw me before in her entire life." He replied

"Ok, I'll go." Phoebe smiled and left. She climbed at the watchtower and said

"Kimberly?"

"Yes?" Kimberly replied

"Do you know my best friend, Maxim?" Phoebe asked

"That hot macho guy with brown hair and beautiful eyes?" Kimberly looked confused "What about him?"

'That much about "She never saw me before" ' Phoebe thought and than said "Well, he likes you a lot and wants to meet you..."

"Okay, sure. But, just a second – you are my brother's girlfriend, right?" Kimberly asked Phoebe and Phoebe blushed. By 'my brother' Kimberly obviously meant Cole.

"No, not actually. We're only friends." Phoebe looked at the floor

"What?!? Than why did you cry like that when he was shot?" Kimberly was confused.

"Because we're friends." Phoebe still looked at the floor and she knew that she was as red as tomato.

"Now, that has to change..." Kimberly looked down the watchtower and yelled "COLE!!!"

Cole looked up at his cousin her and she gave him 'come up here' sign. He climbed at the watchtower and asked Kimberly "Well, yes or no?"

"Yes, I'll be Maxim's girlfriend under one condition – Phoebe has to be your girlfriend." Kimberly looked at him and he looked at Phoebe.

"No, Kim, you don't get it. We already tried that in the past and it didn't work for us..." Phoebe tried to get that idea out of Kimberly's head.

"There's always a second chance!" Kimberly smiled at them.

"Kim, please, don't do that to us" Cole looked at his cousin who had that freaky smile on her face.

"I know that you love her, Cole, I can see that in your eyes. I can see that in her eyes, too."

"No, it's not like that, really" Cole said.

"Yes, it is. Look, everybody deserves a second chance..." Kimberly put Cole's hands around Phoebe's waist again.

"Ok, we'll think about that. Bye" Phoebe said and exited the watchtower, followed by Cole. She went to Maxim's cabin and said "Max, I'm sorry, but forget about her."

"But why?" Maxim asked

"Because she has her conditions under which she'll be your girlfriend, and we can't complete those conditions, because I can't be Cole's girlfriend again. I mean – I can, but I won't!"

"Her condition is for you two to..." Maxim didn't even finish a question, when Cole and Phoebe yelled "YES!" in the same time.

"Oh, God... But, why did she do that?" Maxim was confused

"Because she thinks that everybody deserves a second chance. I believe in that, too, but she doesn't know the meaning of the word 'No'." Phoebe said quickly

"Come on, guys... Why don't you do that for me? For your friend?" Maxim looked at them.

"You are our friend, but we just can't. I just can't do that." Phoebe looked at Maxim.

"Phoebe, all you need to do is to kiss Cole for a couple of times, that's all. You're acting like you never did it before." Maxim made puppy-loving eyes and looked at Phoebe and Cole. Phoebe turned around to meet Cole's beautiful eyes looking at her.

"You decide, Pheebs." Cole looked at her. She slowly touched his lips and whispered "Okay"

"You'll do it?" Maxim smiled

"I'll do it. For you, Max." Phoebe looked at Maxim

"Thank you. You two are the best friends that a person can have." Maxim was clearly very happy.

"Just bring Kimberly here. We'll take care of the rest." Cole opened the door and closed them after Maxim went out. "Pheebs, you don't have to do this." he whispered.

"I know. But, Maxim did a lot of things for me, now it's time for me to return the favor." Phoebe smiled at Cole. She sat next to him.

"You know..." Cole tried to tell her something, but she put her fingers on his lips.

"We have to be very quiet, so we can hear Maxim and Kimberly coming." Phoebe whispered. Cole nodded and looked at her, but Phoebe looked at the door. Her heart was jumping and she was pretty happy because she'll kiss Cole again. They sat like that for two minutes and then they heard laugh.

"That's Kim" Cole whispered and then he hugged Phoebe and kissed her with passion. They lay down on the bed and the door opened. It was Kimberly. Cole stopped kissing Phoebe and looked at her.

"You see?" Kimberly smiled "You can do anything if you really want it!" and she went out.

Maxim just peeked in and whispered "Thanks, guys. You two are the best!" and he closed the door. Cole looked at Phoebe and he kissed her again. They kissed for a long time and than he took off her shirt. He kissed her neck, but Phoebe just whispered "No, Cole..." so he stopped. They were both breathing heavily and as they looked at each other, they smiled.

"You know what I think about the second chances, Cole" Phoebe whispered as she dressed her shirt back on.

"I'm sorry, baby." Cole looked at her.

"No, don't be sorry." Phoebe kissed him again. He hugged her, and then they got up from the bed. "I just hope this all was worthy..."

"It was, trust me." Cole looked at her

"How do you know?" Phoebe asked him

"Well, we're both happy and..." Cole opened the door and Phoebe saw Kimberly and Maxim kissing. "I hope that says enough."

"Oh, thank God!" Phoebe yelled and Maxim&Kimberly heard it. They turned around to see Phoebe and Cole looking at them.

"So, now everybody is happy, right?" Kimberly smiled at them. She was very sure that Phoebe and Cole were a couple, but they weren't, 'cause it was all just an act...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

And they all lived happily ever after... I'm just kidding, of course. As you red, nothing's over yet. Now it comes to fights and lies... Ooops! Can't say no more! But I can say – R&R. Please review, you all know how much that means to the creator of the story...


	5. The world of lies

**RETURN OF LOVE**

Chapter 5 – The world of lies

"Look, I know that it was all just an act, but you two really do make a nice couple..." Maxim and Cole were talking on the main deck. Kimberly was at the watchtower and Phoebe was on 'a meeting' in the office of her ship.

"I know. I want Phoebe to be my girfriend more than anything in the whole world, but I think she doesn't feel the same thing that I do." Cole looked at the see with his sea-collored eyes. "I feel so bad for what I did to her in the past. I left her alone and helpless just because I was stubborn. And even if she sais that she forgave me, I don't think so. One part of her heart will always be broken, and it's all my fault."

"No, it's not like that, really. Phoebe tells me everything, I'm her diary." Maxim decided to tell Cole something in hope that Cole and Phoebe become a couple again "When you were shot, she cried and she couldn't even stand on her legs from all the pain she felt, but when I asked her if she loves you, she said that she does, Cole."

"Oh, she prooved to me that she does a couple of days ago, when you and Kimberly became a couple." Cole smiled "But she also told me that she doesn't believe in second chances and stuff."

"I have to put you two together somehow." Maxim closed his eyes and he tried to find a way, but it seemed impossible "Look, I'll just try to convince her to believe in what she feels. Her meeting ends in... 5 minutes. You go in your cabin, and I'll send her there after we talk."

Cole left and Maxim stood up and went to watchtower just to say "hello" to Kimberly. Phoebe went out of the office and she sat on the end of the main deck and looked at the sea. She sat there for like five minutes, but than she stood up...

Meanwhile, Cole lay in his cabin. He thought about Phoebe and as he heard the door open, he grabbed her and kissed her. He knew that Phoebe felt the same thing for him, so he lay with her on the bed. But when he opened his eyes to just look at her, his heart froze. He was kissing his ex girlfriend, Clara.(A/N: Clara works on Phoebe's ship) She just smiled at him and said "I knew that you missed me, but I had no hell idea how much..."

"No, this is a mistake, I was expecting someone else..." Cole said panicly

"That stupid girlfriend of yours? Well, she's acting like a baby, all she does is cry." Clara spoke calmly and slowly.

"She cried because I was dying, Clara. Now if you please..." Cole tried to say something, but Clara kissed him again. In that moment, the door of his cabin opened for the second time. Phoebe's face froze when she saw Cole kissing one of her crew members. Cole just whispered "Phoebe", but she mumbled "Sorry if I interupted anything. I'll just... I'll be back later" and she closed the door. She ran to her cabin with tears rolling down her face. In the same time, Maxim was heading to her cabin to talk to her and when he saw her crying, he stopped her and asked "Phoebe, what is it?"

"Why me, Max?!?" Phoebe yelled painfully "Why do I always get hurt?!? Why?!?"

"Shhh... Let's go to your cabin, so we can talk in peace, okay?" Maxim and Phoebe went to her cabin. Phoebe was crying and the pain was eating her from inside. Maxim placed her on the chair and asked her "Phoebe, can you please tell me what's happening?"

"Everything's happening!!! Everything is happening, but always to me!!!" Phoebe screamed

"I don't get it, Phoebe..."

"This is the second time!!! I'm going through the same shit that I've been through already!!! Why, Max? Why do I trust in few silly words and big, goo-goo eyes?!?" Phoebe yelled, but she stopped when they heard knocking on the door of Phoebe's cabin. Cole opened them and as he saw her crying, he felt like he betrayed Phoebe once again. But, he had to explain what happened in his cabin, so he looked at Maxim and asked "May I come in?"

"No, because the person that I least wanna see right now is you!!!" Phoebe yelled at him

"Phoebe, you don't understand, she kissed me..." Cole tried to say something and Maxim looked at both of them, not realising what's going on.

"No, Cole!!! This time there are no cheap excuses!!! This time it's definatly over!" Phoebe screamed.

"Phoebe, this time it'll be different. I won't be proud and stubborn like I've been before. Look, I'll bound on my knees if you want me to, but please, forgive me." Cole looked at Phoebe desperatly.

"Not this time. I trusted you once before, Cole, but not anymore!!!"

"OKAY, WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Maxim yelled, trying to calm Phoebe down,

"Yes, I'll tell you what's going on here!!!" Phoebe yelled, still looking at Cole "I just saw this barstard kissing some bitch in his cabin, that's what's going on!!!" Maxim looked at Cole confused and Cole just said "I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. We ended up on the bed because I thought she was you." Cole came closer to Phoebe, but she slowly moved backwards.

"Stay away from me, Cole!" she yelled.

"Phoebe, you don't trust me and that hurts me a lot." Cole said. He hugged her, but Phoebe yelled "Let me go!!!", so he let her.

"Phoebe, how should I proove to you that I'm telling the truth? Just say it – and I'll proove it to you!" Cole looked at her. Phoebe came closer to kim and kissed him. He hugged her and the tears rolled down Phoebe's cheeks. She stopped kissing him and she mooved backwards.

"That was our last kiss, Cole." She whispered painfully "I don't want to see you ever again" and she turned around, because she didn't want him too see her crying.

"Phoebe, please, don't do this to me..." Cole whispered and tears appeared in his eyes.

"I really didn't wanted our relationship to end up like this, Cole" Phoebe whispered and she left her cabin.

Cole sat on the chair where Phoebe sat five minutes ago and a tear rolled down his fase. "Why do we always end up like this?" Cole whispered looking at Maxim.

"Look, Cole, ever since you and Phoebe met for the second time, she is afraid that you're gonna hurt her again and I can't even imagon how she feels now." Maxim tried to explain it to Cole, but he just yelled "It's not my fault!!!" and left the cabin. He went to the main deck and he saw Phoebe crying there. He grasped her hand and yelled "It's not my fault, Phoebe!!!". She just looked at him an ran away. Cole ran after her and when he caught her, he hugged her and didn't let her go. "You can give up on me, Phoebe, but I'm not giving up on you." He whispered in her ear. She turned around and met his beautifull eyes. He kisssed her and she kissed him back. They kept kissing for long time. When they stopped, half of the crew was looking at them, most of them seemed like they don't believe in what they see.

"What is this, a show?" Phoebe looked at them "Back to work, now!" she yelled, so the crew went back to work.

"Phoebe, I would die without you" Cole whispered

"I would die without you, too, but this is not over yet." Phoebe whispered back to him.

Cole hugged her and whispered "What is not over yet?"

"I kissed you now because I love you, not because I trust you, Cole" Phoebe said and she looked around.

"You have to trust me, Phoebe." Cole grasped her hand and put it on his heart. "I swear in my life, I swear in this heart that I'm telling the truth."

"I hope so, Cole, but I'm not so sure..." Phoebe turned around and left him to stand there alone...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

So, what do you think about this chapter? Poor Phoebe... and Cole. But in next chapter, Maxim and Kimberly won't be happy anymore, either... People, please, R&R!


	6. Peace and fight

**Return of love**

A/N: I'm soooo sorry for long delay, but I had a really hard time at school and I had to study a lot, so I didn't have time to write something… But, now holidays (blessed be!) came, so I can do whatever I want all day!

Chapter 6 – Peace and fight

Phoebe lay on her bed. Sunrays were shining through the window of her cabin. She thought about what happened a few days ago, with Cole. She didn't see him since than, because he closed himself in his cabin and the only ones who could get in were Max and Kimberly. He would probably let Phoebe in, too, but she didn't even try to go near his cabin, she was hurt way too much. "If only you know what you've done to me, Cole…" she whispered. But, before she could whisper anything else, she heard knocking on her door.

"Hey, Pheebs, it's me, Max, may I come in!" Phoebe heard. She quickly brushed away the tears from her face and than she yelled "Yes, of course."

"Would you say the same thing if I was Cole?" Maxim came in and closed the door.

"Please, don't remind me of that bastard…" Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Look, Pheebs, I talked to him, and it's not his fault, really. I know that you're gonna yell now, but… he suffers more than you do, because he feels guilty, too."

Phoebe closed her eyes to prevent tears from coming out of them. "Well… that's because he locked himself in his cabin and he's not coming out all day." Phoebe said "Tell him to him to try leading a normal life, like I'm trying. I mean, he has that bitch who _kissed him_" she rolled her eyes, and was trying to say 'yeah, right'.

"But, Phoebe, Cole didn't kiss her, when are you gonna…" Maxim's words were interrupted by Kimberly's voice.

"May I come in?" Kim knocked on the door.

"Uh… aha." Phoebe answered.

"What's the _aha_?" Kimberly looked surprised.

"It means 'yes' or 'sure'" Phoebe looked at Kim… _'She looks so much like Cole'_ she thought _'They have the same eyes, the same deep-blue, sea-colored eyes.' _

"Uh… what's up here and where's my stupid brother?" Kim turned around to see that Cole's not around.

Phoebe raised her eye-brows at Max, who mumbled something like "Oh, God, I forgot to tell you…"

"Tell me what?" Kim looked at her boyfriend.

"Well… Phoebe and Cole broke up." Maxim tried to speak as fast as he could "She caught him kissing some bitch in his cabin, so she broke up. He begged her to forgive him, but she doesn't want to, and that's why Cole didn't come out of his cabin for days."

"Wait… WHAT?!?" Kimberly yelled "Oh, my God, what bastard did Cole transformed himself into…" she said, more to herself. "Do you know what her name is?"

"He mentioned something like…Clara." Phoebe said.

"Oh no…" Kim looked terrified "Not Clara… That bitch that's working on your ship?"

"Yes, that one."

"Well… Phoebe, Clara is chasing Cole, it's no secret. He sued her once for that, but she escaped in the other country before the court has brought the legal action against her. Phoebe, I can swear that Cole didn't kiss her, I'm sure that she kissed him, and you just came in at the wrong moment."

Phoebe's eyes were wide open and she was looking at the ground. She couldn't believe that she trusted more to the bitch that kissed Cole, than to the love of her life, it seemed impossible to her. "I… I gotta go." she quickly left her cabin and closed the door behind her. She ran to Cole's cabin and knocked on it's door. "Cole, it's Phoebe. May I come in?" she yelled. She heard a noise and than Cole opened the door. He was wheat and he had only a towel around the waist. When she saw him, she laughed. "I… I was having a bath." he mumbled.

"I can _clearly _see that…" Phoebe still laughed. "Can you, please, get dressed; I'll attack you otherwise…"

"Phoebe, why are you here?" Cole looked at her suspiciously.

"I… Well, your sister told me everything about Clara and I… I just want to say that I'm sorry, for everything. Can you please forgive me, at least one day?"

Cole smiled. "Phoebe, I love you, for God's sake, of course I can forgive you!" he yelled and than he kissed her. She kissed him back, but when they stopped kissing, her shirt was all wheat. Cole laughed when he saw her like that.

"You just couldn't help it, could you?" Phoebe looked at him.

"No, I couldn't, and now you're going to bath with me!" Cole still laughed at her.

"Yeah, right…" Phoebe tried to say something, but Cole lifted her up and started to walk towards the bathroom. "Cole!!!" Phoebe laughed and screamed at the same time "Cole, you're crazy!!! Put me down!!! I order to you to put me down or I'll kick you out of my ship, so you'll have so swim behind us!!!"

"Forget it, I'm not putting you down!" Cole laughed, too.

"No, Cole, listen to me!!! Cole!!! Listen: Why don't you get dressed and than we can talk, okay?!?" Phoebe tried to trick Cole to put her down, but her laugh made it sound like a trick, so Cole didn't even care about her words. "Cole, if you love me, put me down!" On those words, Cole immediately put her down, but he still laughed.

"Okay, you win" He said "I'm going to get dressed, and then…" He laughed and went to get his clothes. He returned in a minute, but now he was wearing his boxers… only his boxers. He saw Phoebe who was trying to sneak out of his cabin.

"Oh, no you won't!!!" He yelled and they both started to run. Phoebe ran out of his cabin and right onto the main deck, laughing loudly, and Cole followed her. When the crew saw Cole in his boxers only, they all looked at them and stopped working. Every female in Phoebe's crew stopped breathing, looking at Cole's butt and the mussels. Cole ran to Phoebe, and she ran in the opposite direction as quick as she could, but than she ran to the end of the deck. She looked at the sea when somebody pushed her and she fell over the fence, right into the blue sea.

"PHOEBE!!!" Maxim and Cole screamed and they ran to the fence. Without thinking 'bout what he was doing, Cole jumped after her. He grabbed her around the waist and Max threw them a ladder. Cole climbed, holding Phoebe in the other hand. He coughed, but Phoebe was without conscience. They put her on the floor of the deck and Max yelled "Call a doctor!!!"

"Why does she need a doctor, when she has Mr. Turner? I'm afraid that he won't be happy if doctor gives her mouth-to-mouth, will he?" one crewman said and all the crew laughed.

"No, he wouldn't, but I would like to know who pushed me down!" Phoebe woke up and now she was looking at her crew. "Go on, answer me!"

"It was… Clara." Kimberly said furiously. "That… bitch!!! I swear that I'll kill her one day, I swear!!!"

"Well… At least we _did _have a bath together. Not very comfortable bath, though…" Cole whispered at Phoebe's ear. She just smiled, but than her smile faded away.

"Cole… I got something to tell you." she whispered. "Follow me, okay?" Phoebe got up and, followed by Cole, she left the main deck and entered her cabin. "Look… Thank you very much for saving my life, but... I still have something bad to tell you…" Phoebe kept looking at the ground.

"What… You have a boyfriend or something?" Cole looked at her. She laughed, so he felt easier…

"Exactly." Phoebe looked at him and his heart froze. "He… Well, Mark was with me when I was broken, he helped me to forget you, to forget all my concerns and that's why I think that… I mean, I know that I won't leave him. The part of my heart loves you, but the other part loves him. I'm sorry, but… Don't expect any kind of relationship with me. He is waiting for me at Rancune, and we… We're getting married. Sorry…" Phoebe turned around and left the cabin. Cole just remained in there, staring at the wall, not believing in what he just heard…

The other part of the trip to "La Rancune" was very uncomfortable: Phoebe&Cole didn't speak (again), Cole was broken, and Phoebe just felt relief for telling him the truth. Kimberly didn't want to speak to Phoebe, either, and Max spent most of the time with Phoebe, so Max&Kim separated, too. The crew was feeling like they have so many things to gossip about, so there were 20 gossips in one day that, of course, got to Phoebe&Cole&Kim&Max, so they were all desperate. When they got to Rancune, everything was ready for Phoebe&Mark's wedding. It was very special day for Phoebe, because she had to make a very important decision…

"Pheebs, are you happy? We're finally getting married! We're going to have lots of kids, right?" Mark looked at his girlfriend.

"Oh, I am happy, honey, but the kids… they come later." Phoebe smiled.

"Of course." Mark agreed. "They come after our honeymoon. The Bahamas, right. And, I almost forgot to tell you this: we're staying two months."

"That long?!?" Phoebe was shocked.

"Well, we both need a brake from our duties. It's a good way for us to relax." Max smiled.

"Oh, well, okay."

Five hours later…

"After you two confess to these people and to our God that you'll love each other forever, you're creating an unbreakable connection that no person is able to separate. So, I'm asking now if anyone has anything about this marriage, because if he does, he must say it now, or he will have to shut his mouth forever…" the priest looked around. "So, if nobody is having anything against your marriage, I'm asking you, Mark Dawson, do you accept to take Phoebe Halliwell as your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love and respect her in good and bad, in sickness and health, in poorness and richness, until the death splits you two apart?"

"I do."

"And do you, Phoebe Halliwell, take Mark Dawson to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love and respect him in good and bad, in sickness and health, in poorness and richness, until the death splits you two apart?"…

-----------------

So, what do you guys think? What will Phoebe say? I already know, but do you know? Well… you can always guess and, of course, R&R!!!


	7. A monster

**Return of love**

Chapter 7 – A monster

"I…" Phoebe was just about to say _'I do' _when Kimberly ran into the church and yelled "I OBJECT!!!"

Now everybody looked at Kimberly, including Phoebe, Mark and the priest, but she didn't care. "I wonder if Miss Halliwell here knows what she'll get herself into if she marries without love. That will be the biggest error she'll make in her life!" Kim yelled. "When she met my brother for the second time, I knew exactly what she felt; I saw it in her eyes." Now Kimberly looked at Phoebe "Even if you deny it, there's only one man you love, and that's COLE!"

Mark looked at Phoebe, shocked, and asked her "Who is this girl?"

"That's… Cole's sister. You know very well who Cole is, Mark, but I don't love him, because if I do, I wouldn't be here right now. I accepted your proposition to marry you, which, I believe, says enough."

"Yeah, but what means 'for the second time'?" Mark was really upset.

"Max picked Cole as our companion to sail with us to Rancune. But, I told Cole what I feel for you, and this girl knows it." Phoebe pointed at Kim.

"Phoebe, I'm not here to ruin your wedding, as you think I am. I'm here to stop you from making the worst mistake in your life. Now I know the reason for which I appeared in Max's life – I am destined to stop you from leading my life! Phoebe, I got married without love, and the guy was in fact my consolation, but it was too late when I found it out. He got possessive, and my life turned into hell. If Cole didn't stop him, who knows would I be alive right now. Phoebe, don't do what I did, please."

"I'm sorry, Miss Halliwell, but this wedding has to be cancelled until this lady stop objecting." The priest looked at Phoebe.

"But, this is just... not fair." Phoebe sadly whispered.

"Phoebe, please, talk to my brother one more time and than decide on your own, I won't stop you. Just please talk to Cole one more time." Kimberly came closer to her. No matter how said she looked at that moment, Phoebe had a hard time trying to repress the tense she felt for talking to Cole again. She slowly looked at Kimberly and than nodded. She turned around to face Mark. "I'm sorry, baby, but this is the only way for us to get married." she whispered in his ear, but that was not what she really meant. Her heart was actually so rushing to talk to Cole, but she was too busy trying to hide it, although she was pretty bad at hiding her emotions. She turned around and left the church, followed by Kimberly. They first went to Phoebe's apartment (A/N: I would say 'The Manor', but they are at Rancune), so Phoebe could re-dress.

"So, is the wedding cancelled or not?" Kimberly asked Phoebe.

"Yes, it is. Well, I'm not too disturbed…" Phoebe took her favorite jeans and put them on. "…because I know that we'll get married anyway." She now took a top and put it on, as well.

"May I recommend you something?" Kimberly looked at Phoebe, who was dressed very sexy. "Don't wear that, Cole will rape you, honestly." She laughed.

'_If only'_ Phoebe thought, but she pretended like she's looking for her purse. She took a look in the mirror, and than she realized that her hair is still forming an elegant bun. She quickly 'destroyed' the bun, so her hair was now long and shiny. She put on a perfume and looked at the mirror for one last time. "Let's go." she said.

"Phoebe, may I ask you one question, but you have to tell me the truth?" Kim looked at Phoebe, who really looked like she's ready to sleep with Cole.

"Uh… Yes."

"Why are you dressing up like that?"

"Well, because I don't want people in the street to say 'There's that bitch who just left her boyfriend in the middle of their wedding to go and talk to her ex-boyfriend. Pleased?"

"I don't trust you, but fine." Kim smiled and said "Let's go". In 15 minutes, they were in Cole's apartment.

Cole was very surprised to see Phoebe, and his desire to kiss her was almost unbearable, but he resisted it by imagining Phoebe's reaction when he would do something like that. Instead, he listened to Kimberly who was explaining that she just stopped Phoebe's wedding, begging her to think twice. At the end of her long explanation, Kim mumbled something like "I'll leave you two alone, so you can talk." and she (finally) left.

"I… I think that after what I did to you and you to me, there's really not a lot to talk about…" Phoebe looked at Cole. He looked back at her and when their eyes met, he came closer to her and slowly pressed his lips against hers. Phoebe would give everything she had to resist that kiss, but she just couldn't, and the feelings she felt for Cole were slowly showing off their 'faces'. She kissed him back and hugged him. His hands were around her waist. He lifted her up and put her on his bed. Then he kissed her lips, neck, hands… everything. He slowly took off her top and kissed her all over…

Next morning…

Phoebe slowly opened her eyes. The sunrays were shining through the windows of Cole's bedroom. He looked so innocent under that light. Phoebe closed her eyes again and remembered what happened. She didn't regret it, though. She slowly kissed his lips and than his chest. She looked in his eyes and she saw him waking up.

"Please tell me that this isn't a dream." Cole looked at Phoebe.

"I was just about to tell you the same thing, but fine. Since I felt your lips when I kissed you, I guess that this is the reality." Phoebe looked at Cole.

"Oh, my God, Phoebe, I'm so sorry. You cancelled your wedding to talk to me and look what we've done. I hope you don't regret this, or…" Phoebe kissed him, so he stopped.

"Thank you." Phoebe whispered breathless when they stopped kissing each other. "You just made me realize something extremely important."

"Like what?" Cole looked at her. He couldn't believe that after all this time, he is finally holding Phoebe in his arms; he just couldn't believe that she was lying next to him, completely _his_.

"Like who is the man I really want to be with. My heart only has room for one, and I think that we both know who that is." She kissed his chest again and he hugged her tightly. "I love only you." By looking in Cole's eyes, Phoebe saw bright tears. Tears appeared in her eyes, too.

"I can't believe that you're finally here, with me. I can't believe it." Cole looked at her.

"Well, you better get use to it, because I'm not planning to leave your side. Never." Phoebe looked at Cole and than they heard a doorbell.

"I wonder who it is…" Phoebe looked suspiciously. "Kim?" Cole answered, reading her thoughts.

"I'll get it." Cole said. "You wait here and don't get down unless I call you, okay?"

"Wait a minute…" Phoebe looked at him with fear in her eyes "What's going on?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not in any kind of illegal job, but I have the bad feeling about this, don't you? Besides that, it could be your boyfriend or somebody like that." Cole dressed up, gently placed his lips over Phoebe's and kissed her, slowly touching her face. "Get dressed, okay?" he smiled and got out of the room.

Phoebe quickly got up, picked up her clothes and went to have a quick shower. After that, she dressed up and put on a little bit of perfume. She got out of the room and looked into the hall. She saw Mark talking to Cole. Cole was obviously convincing Mark that Phoebe is not there, but Mark didn't trust him, so they argued.

"Don't lie to me, because I'm not that stupid as you think I am! I know my wife is here and I know that you're lying!" Mark was almost yelling, but Cole was looking at him calmly.

"Now, let me get this straight: you can't tell me that I'm lying in my own house, you can't yell in my house, I don't think that you're stupid, _Phoebe is not your wife_, she is not here, and, I repeat, _I-am-not-lying_!"

"Y… You bastard! How dare you locking Phoebe here against her will, after you hurt her badly in the past, and she never forgave you that, and how dare you saying that SHE IS NOT MY WIFE?!?" Mark obviously had no clue about what happened between Phoebe and Cole.

Phoebe came down the stairs and, without any embarrassment, said: "Now let me get this straight:" she imitated Cole "Cole is _not _a bastard, I'm not here against my will, I forgave Cole for what he done to me, and I'm certainly _not _your wife!"

"AHA!" Mark looked at Cole victoriously, like he didn't hear one word that Phoebe said. "I knew it! I can sue you for this!!! Phoebe, honey, let's go home. You'll be fine, don't worry…" he tried to hug her, but she escaped his grasp and asked: "Haven't you heard what I just said?" she asked.

"Look, I know that this maniac kidnapped you, but I'm here to save you. You'll be fine, shhh…" Marc was deaf for her words.

"Mark, I've finally decided something." she chose to tell him the truth "I'm staying with Cole. I finally know who the man of my life is. I'm sorry, but this is my final decision. I truly hope that you'll find luck elsewhere…" Phoebe stepped back and hugged Cole.

Mark couldn't pretend like he doesn't hear what she's saying anymore. He was shocked when he heard what she said. He separated Phoebe and Cole, grasped Phoebe's hand, and leaded her to the other room. "Now, listen to me, bitch!" he whispered furiously. "I knew that something like this will happen when-sooner or later. So, to make sure I don't loose you, I hired a few _workers _to follow your dear Cole and to make sure that, if you stay by his side, he ends up _dead_."

"WHAT?!?" Phoebe yelled.

"Calm down, my dear wife. Yes, you heard me well. If you don't marry me, you will never see your dear Cole again. Tell him one word about this and…" he acted like he was shot. "Life is so strange, ha?" he smiled evilly. "I wasn't cheering you up all this time to get _nothing _in return. Well, the decision is up to you, but whatever you decide, you'll say it in font of Cole, like you really mean it. _Or else…_"

Phoebe was shocked, she couldn't believe what Mark transformed himself into… A monster! She imagined Cole dead and that image was something most horrible that her eyes ever saw, so she knew what she had to choose…

-----------------

Poor Pheebs… Poor Cole… Can their love help them in this kind of situation? Or will Mark take the victory? What do U think? I think that I gave the best from me, so it's your turn now… to R&R!!!


	8. Mark's killers, part 1

**Return of love**

A/N: Thanks to sveta89, TrueLoveLivesForever, Britt, sehar, CharmedGurlie, Sam and Badgirl21 for reviewing this story. You're really the best, guys!

Chapter 8 – Mark's killers, part 1

A month has passed. Phoebe had to choose Mark, and that hurt Cole badly. He knew that there was something wrong with her decision, but he just couldn't figure out what it was. Mark had Phoebe by his side, and that made him feel like he defeated Cole in some way. And Phoebe… She cried all the time. She dreamed about Cole every single night. It was so painful for her, the pain was killin' her in some way. But, the thing that hurt her the most was Cole's reaction. When she told him that she'll live with Mark, the tears appeared in his beautiful eyes. He kissed her again, whispered 'I don't understand you, but I'll let you to be happy' and left them alone.

"It's dinner time, honey!" Mark yelled.

"I don't care!" Phoebe yelled. "Leave me alone, you monster!"

Mark entered her room and said "That's no way to treat your future husband, you know. You'll have to get rid of those manners once you become my wife."

"I will never marry you. I will never say 'I do' when God knows that I don't love you. Besides that, I'm sailing off tonight. I'm going back to England and there's nothing you can do about it. I have a work to do." Phoebe yelled.

"With _him_?" Mark yelled "I won't allow that."

Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid, because I know what you'll do to Cole, if I do."

"Yes, you're right." Max agreed. "I'll send my men to follow you. Try to do anything and the guy's dead. Well, _my love, _you can start packing. We'll get married when you get back. _I love you..._" he added with the sarcastic tone.

That evening...

"Hey, Pheebs, is everything set for the sale?" Max yelled from the watchtower of his ship.

"Yes, it is, Max. We're off to good old England. Have you done everything that the governor told you to do?" Phoebe yelled back.

Max got off the watchtower and passed over to Phoebe's ship. He climbed at her watchtower and said "I can't yell as hard as you can, so I had to come here. I've done everything that the governor told me to do, and I also done everything that the governor told _you _to do, because you spent all the time on hurting Cole."

The tears appeared in Phoebe's eyes and she went down to the main deck. Max followed her. "What have you done, Phoebe?" he said sadly "Cole loves you more than his own life. You know that. After all, you love him, too. Why did you leave him, when you could have the most precious love on earth with him? I mean - look at you two: he's broken and you cry. Just go and tell him that you're sorry, okay?"

"I can't, Max. It's not that I don't want, but I can't. I'd rather cry than see him dying." Phoebe cried.

"What have you just said, Phoebe?" Max was stunned.

"Nothing" Phoebe quickly said and went back to the watchtower. She cried there for a couple of minutes, and then somebody touched her hand. She turned around to face Cole. "On, no..." she whispered. "C... Cole, please, leave."

"Not until you explain those tears to me. I gave up on you thinking that you were happy, but as much as I can see, you're not. What's wrong, Phoebe?" Cole looked at her.

"I wish I could tell you." Phoebe whispered "I wish I could tell you everything, but... I can't. Cole, please, leave. For the sake of both of us, leave."

"Why?" Cole hugged her "Are you afraid of what can happen?" he looked at her, realizing that her lips are only few inches away from his. "You know that you can't stop this" he said, kissing her. Phoebe knew that he was right, and she kissed him back. It was unstoppable. But yet, something stopped them. They heard a shot. Cole stopped kissing Phoebe and whispered "What the hell?"

"Mark..." Phoebe yelled desperately. "Come here." she said. Than she reached out for Cole's hand and ran towards her cabin. When they got inside, she closed the door and locked it. "Shit..." she whispered.

Cole sat on the bed and she sat next to him. "What was that all about?" he asked. "As much as I can see, somebody tried to shoot me... or you."

"I mustn't answer that, Cole. Don't ask, please. If you love me, don't ask me that question ever again. For the safety of us both." Phoebe looked at him. She was never so scared in her life. She knew that, as soon as Cole leaves the cabin, they'll shoot him. In that moment, she realized that the ship was moving. _"Good" _she thought _"At least I left Mark"_.

Cole hugged her and she smiled. She felt so safe in his arms, so protected. She looked up at him and he kissed her. She kissed him back, feeling like her heart is about to explode. "You should get some sleep" he said. "And I'll stay with you, since I can't leave." He lay on the bed and she lay in his arms, placing her head on his chest. "Good night, Phoebe." he said.

"Good night, Cole." she replied.

Next morning...

Cole woke up and found Phoebe lying in his arms. _"After Phoebe's decision, I never thought I'll wake up by her side." _he thought. He took her hand in his and kissed it. He was happy. Than Phoebe woke up. When she realized that she's on her ship, that her head was on Cole's chest and that he's holding her hand, she almost fainted. It seemed like an impossible dream.

"Morning, sunshine." Cole smiled, hugging her gently.

"Morning to you, too." Phoebe smiled back. "Cole... I have to ask you something." she pretended like it's important. Cole raised his eyebrows, like he was trying to say _"I'm listening"._ "Uh... May I kiss you?" Phoebe laughed when Cole made a puzzled face.

"You don't have to ask me that, Phoebe." he placed his lips over hers, kissing her gently. She placed her hands on his cheeks and he hugged her like he'll never let her go. In the middle of the kiss (neither of them wanted to stop!), they heard the knock on the door. Phoebe quickly stopped kissing Cole and looked at the door, terrified. "Who... Who is it?" she yelled.

"It's me, Max!" they heard from another side of the door. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. May I come in?"

"Sure." Phoebe yelled. When Max opened the door, Phoebe jumped of the bed, pulled him inside, closed the door and then locked them."

Max looked at Phoebe, surprised. "Is it _that _bad?" he asked.

"Is what that bad?" Phoebe tried to pretend like she has no idea what Max is talking about, but in her head, she heard a voice screaming _"Oh, my God, he knows!"_

"I know what this is all about, Phoebe." Maxim approved Phoebe's fears. "You chose Cole, and then Max took you to another room, where he told you that if you don't choose him, his men will shoot Cole, so you had to convince Cole that you really want to be with Mark. Am I right?"

Cole looked at Phoebe like a lightning bolt hit him. "Is that true?" he whispered.

"Well..." Phoebe looked at him. "Yes. Mark is not stupid, you know. He knew that you're my weakness, so... Cole, do you remember that when I woke up by your side that morning, I told you that I'll never leave your side?" Cole nodded "Well, I meant it. It's just, I never expected that Mark will turn into a monster and that he'll threaten me with your death. When I told you I'll marry Mark, my heart was screaming and begging you to understand, to realize. And, when I left, I hoped that you'll remember of my words from that morning, that you'll realize I love only you."

"Phoebe..." Cole was shocked. "I don't know what to tell you, I... So, that shot yesterday was meant to kill me?"

"Yes. That's why you can't come out there, they'll kill you. Cole, I love you more than my own life and I would die if I lost you. You are the reason of my existence." Phoebe whispered and Cole kissed her, pulling her in bed again.

"Uh... I'll leave you two to... talk n' stuff." Max grinned and he quickly left the cabin.

Cole was still kissing Phoebe and she was kissing him back. "Phoebe" he whispered. "Shhhh..." Phoebe gave him a 'be quiet' sign and she kissed him, taking off his shirt. He took of her shirt, as well, kissing her all the time. "Loving you makes my life so much easier." Cole whispered. "Liar" Phoebe smiled, and then they both laughed. "Now, where were we...?" Cole said to her as he kissed her neck gently. "In heaven." Phoebe whispered.

That evening...

Phoebe woke up in Cole's arms, for the second time in one day. He was still asleep and she smiled, looking at his beautiful face. She slowly sneaked out of bed, trying not to wake him up. After placing a light kiss on his lips, Phoebe picked up her clothes and went to back of her cabin, to take a quick shower. After that, she went out of the cabin, truly hoping that Mark ordered to his men not to shoot her.

"Phoebe!" Max yelled. "What are you doing here? You're not safe outside of that cabin. Where's Cole?"

"Cole is still sleeping." Phoebe blushed when Max made a 'face'. "And I got up to get us something to eat."

"If you two continue like that, I won't be surprised if in a few years I found out that you have fifteen kids." Max laughed. "I'll get you two something to eat, get back there before he wakes up."

Phoebe got back to her cabin and saw Cole fully dressed, sitting on the bed, but he got up when he saw her. "Where were you?" he asked "You could get shot, Phoebe!"

"No, I couldn't. Mark would never shoot me, because then he has nothing to be obsessed with." Phoebe laughed. "It doesn't matter where I was, it matters that I'm here now." she kissed Cole, placing her arms on his shoulders.

"If you two don't slow down, you'll really have fifteen kids in few years." Max entered the room, carrying their breakfast. Phoebe blushed again, but Cole didn't.

"Oh, look who's talking!" Cole smiled evilly. "I haven't seen Kim or you for days on your ship, and when I ask someone where you are, they say that you're in your cabin... _dad_."

"So not funny." Max turned around. "Here's your breakfast. You know, I think it's time to start making plans about how we're gonna get rid of those killers that are on this ship." he said

"I agree." Cole and Phoebe said at the same time...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So, what do you think about the new chapter? I'm planning for this story to end soon, but before that, there'll be plenty of problems... :) People, please, R&R!


End file.
